The Bump Wants What The Good Wants
The Bump Wants What The Good Wants is the 19th episode of The Mr. Men Show: Tales in Dillydale Synopsis Mr. Bump develops a crush on Little Miss Lucky, but things go down to her being in the middle when Mr. Good gets the same crush later on. Especially when Mr. bump gives her a love potion Transcript Bump is seen walking up to a bus stop and bumps into the sign Mr. Bump: Oh not again! Mr. Clever: You alright Mr. Bump? Mr. Bump: Yeah, but this happens to me all the time! Mr. Clever: I could try to help you. Mr. Bump: Oh what's the use? I can never stop bumping and having accidents, even if I just stand around, something will wham into me, it just won't- Bump gasps in amazement as the camera zooms out to see Miss Lucky on the otherside of the road, the song Somebody Like You by Van Morrison plays, 10 seconds later, Mr. Bump blinks and white pupils appear on his eyes Mr. Bump: *Sounding like how Mr. Nervous would sound like in the books* Wh-wh-w-wh-who is.. THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!! Mr. Clever: Oh, that is Little Miss Lucky, she is the luckiest person ever, I mean she finds cash on the street all the time. Bump isn't paying attention, hearts appear on his eyes, then he blushes as bright as Miss Shy would, and faints Mr. Clever: You ok? Bump quickly gets up and has hearts on his eyes Mr. Bump: Well, she is the most beautiful sound I have ever seen! Mr. Clever: You can't see sound Mr. Bump, unless you have a Scientific Vizor. How about I introduce you to her. Mr. Bump: What!? NO! I uh, uhhhh, I'm not good looking. Mr. Clever: Oh trust me, having some bandages doesn't make you look bad. brings him up to her Miss Lucky: Oh, hey Mr. Clever. Mr. Clever: *clears throat* Miss Lucky I would like to- Bump falls head over heals, Mr. Clever brings him back up Mr. Clever: Miss Lucky, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Bump. Mr. Bump: *does an extremely strange exhale* Mr. Clever: No just say Hel-lo. Mr. Bump: Oooooooooooooooooooowaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrggghhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!! Mr. Bump: *really fast* Hello I am Mr. Bump it is a pleasure to meet you and I literally just got a crush on you! Miss Lucky: Wait say that last part again. Mr. Bump: Ok, I literally just got a crush on you. Miss Lucky: How? Mr. Bump: Well starts to smooth her hair Mr. Bump: You are just... so darn beautiful... I don't even know what else to say about you. Miss Lucky: giggles Thank you. Nobody has ever thought of me that way. Mr. Bump: Well, I don't see why not. I mean, your eyes are like...uh...little black dots! And your skin is...ummm...so green! Like grass! And your hair is...uh...so red and ponytail-y! Miss Lucky: out Ummmm...thanks? Mr. Bump: profusely Ummm...I have to go! Bump takes off, panting. Miss Lucky stares at him weirdly, shrugs her shoulders, and continues with her day. Scene: Dillydale Soup Pot. Mr. Bump and Mr. Sneeze are chatting with each other. Mr. Bump has a coffee with him while Mr. Sneeze has a cup of orange juice and a bowl of chicken soup. Mr. Bump: Mr. Sneeze, I totally blew it back there! Miss Lucky probably thinks I'm a freak right now. Mr. Sneeze: I sniffles highly doubt that. She probably just thinks your weird. I know I'm not weird. AHH-CHOO! Mr. Bump: Well, I know that she'll probably never want to talk to me again. Miss Lucky: Hey, Mr. Bump. Mr. Bump: Miss Lucky! Wh-what are you doing here?! Miss Lucky: Well, your sister invited me for lunch. I didn't know she invited you here as well. Mr. Bump: deadpan She didn't. Miss Whoops: next to Bump Hey, Miss Lucky! Fashionably late, I see. Miss Lucky: I'm sorry. This morning was just crazy. Miss Whoops: It's fine. I already order for you. I know you'll like the lentil soup here. It is fantabulous. Miss Lucky: I heard. Miss Whoops: Have you met my brother, Mr. Bump? Miss Lucky: Yes, we met yesterday. Mr. Bump: as he stammers Miss Lucky: Is he usually like this? Miss Whoops: Only on Wednesdays. Miss Hiccup: in two bowls of soup Here you go! Two bowls of lentil soup coming up for you ladies! hiccups, accidently causes the bowls to fly up and land on Mr. Bump, as he exclaims. Miss Hiccup: I'm so sorry! I can get you a napkin! Mr. Bump: groan No, it's fine. Mr. Sneeze: Good miss, I can help you sniffles clean up. Miss Hiccup: That would be great. Mr. Good: Miss Hiccup! Miss Hiccup: Oh, no! My boss is here! He's going to be so mad! Mr. Good: What is with this mess? Miss Hiccup: Mr. Good, sir! I can't explain- Miss Lucky: Don't get mad at her. It was an accident. Good stares at Miss Lucky. He blushes as he blinks. Mr. Good: Well, accidents do happen. Just clean that up and get these lovely misses some new soup. shoots off Miss Lucky: Ok, that was odd. Mr. Sneeze: We sniffles may need sniffles extra towels. Right Mr. Bump? Bump is on the floor Mr. Bump: Oooooooooooooooooooooooowaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mr. Sneeze: Um, I'm not gonna even question that. changes to a therapist's office Mr. Bump: *offscreen* Oh doctor I'm crazy! cuts to the inside Mr. Mischief: So, when did this happen? Mr. Bump: It all started... the other day, I was gonna go with Mr. Sneeze to lunch, when I bumped into a sign, as usual and then I saw her. *sighs* I think this will be the next The Little Mermaid. Mr. Mischief: *blows up a bag* You might be right, but Miss Lucky isn't a mermaid, though my therapy partner Miss Trouble met one. Mr. Bump: Yeah, but I've seen that movie of the same name. Mr. Mischief: Which one? The Disney one or the Reader's Digest one? Mr. Bump: Uhh, the Disney one. The one... released in 1989. Mr. Mischief: Plus, you cannot become a mermaid or see one, unless your Ron Howard. Mr. Bump: You're not even helping me! All I want is Miss Lucky to know my feelings for her, but I doubt she even knows I exist. Mr. Mischief: Hmm...I think I may be able to help you. Hold on. Mischief scurries over to the light switch. He flips it over, revealing a button. He presses the button. Out from the wall emerges a desk filled with all sort so chemistry tools and liquids. Mr. Bump: What are you, Mr. Clever? Mr. Mischief: Oh, I'm no Mr. Clever. But I know my fair share of chemistry. I will make you a little something that will help you win over Miss Lucky's heart. Mr. Bump: What is it? Mr. Mischief: mixing chemicals A love potion. Mr. Bump: A love potion?! Okay, first of all, I can't force Miss Lucky to fall in love with me! That's just wrong! And second, have you ever watched TV and movies before? Every time someone tries a love potion on somebody, it just ends up going horribly wrong! Mr. Mischief: strange, glowing, pink liquid But this isn't TV, Mr. Bump. This is real life. What's the worst that could happen? Mr. Bump liquid Get her to drink this, and your lovesickness will be cured, just like snaps that. Capish? Mr. Bump: Well... Mr. Mischief: Good! out hand Now tip please. Bump gives him a dollar. Scene: Miss Lucky is perched over a fountain reading a book, as pigeons waddle past her. Mr. Bump approaches her holding the potion, then gulps. Mr. Bump: Okay. Here goes. pigeons begin swarming around Bump as he exclaims trying to shoo them away. Mr. Bump: Gah! Shoo, birds! Miss Lucky: Mr. Bump? Mr. Bump: Miss Lucky! I- bird poops on him. Mr. Bump groans. Miss Lucky: What are you doing all the way out here? Mr. Bump: Just walking. Enjoy the scenery! Miss Lucky: potion What's that? Mr. Bump: Oh this? A love potion. Uh, I mean-! Herbal shampoo! From Africa! My grandmother gave it to me. You drink it and it makes your skin healthy! Not that you need it though because your skin is beautiful and I'm sure it's healthy! Miss Lucky: Wait. You're saying that it's shampoo that you drink? Mr. Bump: Exactly! Wanna...sweats try some? Miss Lucky: Well...okay? I guess. Mr. Bump: potion away Wait! Miss Lucky: What? Mr. Bump: Ummm...points look over there! Miss Lucky: around I don't see... back; notices Mr. Bump is gone anything? Mr. Bump? Good sees Miss Lucky, breaths in, and approaches her. Mr. Good: Miss Lucky. Miss Lucky: Oh! You're that man from the resturant. Mr. Good, is it? Mr. Good: That's me. Bump eventually stops, panting. Mr. Bump: Ohhh, I can't do it! I'm not that kind of guy! If forcing Miss Lucky to love me is the only way I can be with her, then I don't deserve her! Mr. Greedy: Hey, Mr. Bump. potion Ooo, is that pink lemonade? it Don't mind if I do. Mr. Bump: Mr. Greedy drinks it Mr. Greedy, wait! Mr. Greedy: in love with Mr. Bump; as hearts hover above him Wow, Mr. Bump. I never knew how handsome you were. Mr. Bump: Oh, boy. screams as Mr. Greedy chases him. They pass by Mr. Good and Miss Lucky talking from far away. Miss Lucky: giggles I never knew how much of a gentleman you were. Usually, all the guys I've dated have been massive jerks to me. Glad you're nothing like that. Mr. Good: Wait, are you saying- Miss Lucky: Wanna go out sometime? Mr. Good: That would be great! We can go to Miss Fun's party together this Saturday. How about that? Miss Lucky: chuckles See you there. Back at Mr. Mischief's therepy office. Mr. Mischief is counseling Mr. Miserable. Mr. Miserable: I swear, Mr. Mischief. Sometimes I feel like I'm in a dark abyss and no hope is left for me. Mr. Mischief: I see. Mr. Miserable, may I see that tote bag you have right next to you. hands Mr. Mischief the bag. Mr. Mischief opens it and reaches into it, then pulls out a book. Mr. Mischief: I see what the problem is. You've been reading Mr. Grumpy's autobiography. You should really stop. Mr. Miserable leaves Thank you, come again. Bump rushes into the office panting. Mr. Mischief: You're back! How did that potion thing work out? Mr. Bump: Oh, it worked all right. On the wrong person! Now Mr. Greedy's in love with me! Mr. Mischief: Huh. Well, at least my work was a success! Mr. Bump: Good thing I only had to run one mile before he passed out from exhaustion. But please tell me there's a cure. Mr. Mischief: Of course there's a cure! Why wouldn't I make a cure for one of my potions? Mr. Bump: Ok, see ya later, i'm gonna get some attraction tips, and I know just the man. Mr. Charming's house. Mr. Charming: Mr.'' Bump, do not worry. Getting a girl is not as hard as it seems. Mr. Bump: That's easy for you to say, Mr. Charming. This is all coming from the town stud. But face it. Why would someone as beautiful as Miss Lucky go out with a huge dork like me? I have no shot with her. Which is why I came to your house. You can pick up ladies like that. How do I get Miss Lucky to fall in love with me? Mr. Charming: Then I will give you tips. I know how to get a lovely s''eñorita like Miss Lucky to notice you. Mr. Bump: Okay, what? Mr. Charming: In order to be irresistable to girls, you have to know how to act like a gentleman. Don't be a Mr. Rude. Be polite, treat the lady with respect. Mr. Bump: But I'm polite! And I do treat women with respect! I mean not coming off like the clumsy dork like I aways come off as! Mr. Charming: Be confident. Try to avoid having accidents, and you'll be fine. Trust me. Mr. Bump: Okay. I'll try. changes to a week montage of him not being accident prone, after that, it changes to him not accident prone waiting for a bus Mr. Bump: Thank the lord that I didn't have accidents, even when gravity tried to give me accidents. if I- *he sees Mr. Good with her* Ohhh no! I knew somebody would go with her, I need to do something. But, I think I'm gonna cry now. *he gets an idea* The people here will be going to that party, and I'm on the reservation list, If I give her a rose and a box of chocolates, then BINGO! I gotta go get to a store. changes to the interior of the party Mr. Good: This is what I was talking about, right- turns to see Miss Lucky not there cuts to Miss Lucky talking to Miss Splendid Miss Lucky: but not too many people here are THAT interesting. Bump slides up all dressed up Mr. Bump: Hello Miss Lucky, I have something for you. pulls out the rose and the box of chocolates Miss Lucky: Oh, I never thought that anybody would give me these, thanks. Mr. Bump: Your welcome. Good just glares at him, and then Mr. Greedy shoots in Miss Lucky: What's up with him? Mr. Bump: Here is the deal, that African shampoo drink I told you about? Was a love potion. Miss Lucky: What? Mr. Bump: Mr. Mischief made it for me. I almost tried to get you to drink it because, well, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!!! Miss Lucky: angry You what?! Why would you do that?! Mr. Bump: Please don't be mad at me! I realized it would be wrong for me to force you to fall in love, so I ditched the potion thing halfway through, but then Mr. Greedy came along, thought it was pink lemonade, and drank it, and now he's gone ballisticly lovesick over me. I'm sorry about the love potion. I'll never do that again. But...I really like you, Miss Lucky. Like...like like you. That's why I acted so weird the other day I fell in love with you. Mr. Good was doing the same thing with you. You know what that means right? Miss Lucky: down You really do love me. both blush. She tries to kiss Mr. Bump, but Mr. Greedy pushes her out of the way and then he tries to kiss him, but Mr. Mischief pops up out of nowhere and makes Mr. Greedy drink the antidote Mr. Greedy: Who, what, where am i? Mr. Bump: You fell in love with me. Mr. Greedy: Um, that was strange. *he looks at the food table* Hey look Liverwurst Sandwiches! shoots off Mr. Bump: I'm sorry that things didn't work out like planned. walks off slowly Miss Lucky: Mr. Bump? just ignores her and walks off Miss Lucky: Poor fella. Mr. Good: Well now that he is gone, why don't we- Miss Lucky: Can I have some alone time please? Mr. Good: Sure Miss Lucky. changes to the exterior of Mr. Bump's house, Miss Lucky walks up Miss Lucky: Mr. Bump, are you ok? Mr. Bump: *wallows offscreen making what he says sound distorted* But you would choose Mr. Good over meeeeee. Miss Lucky: No worries Mr. Bump I got him to give me alone time Mr. Bump: *wallows offscreen again* But I think I messed things up earlier. Miss Lucky: *giggles* Actually it was kinda cute when you said I was beautiful. Mr. Bump: *wallows offscreen again* But I was making you lucky. Miss Lucky: But I do feel lucky, y'know, we didn't have a dance yet. Mr. Bump: *wallows offscreen* Can I still wear the outfit? Miss Lucky: Of course you can. darts out Mr. Bump: Lets go! changes to a record of Right Back Where We Started From, then it cuts to them doing the tango while everyone watches in amazement while Mr. Good is still jealous. Mr. Good: This is too crazy I'm going. One day I'll find love. the song ends, everyone applauds while they are still dancing Mr. Bump: Y'know, maybe we should go out sometime. Miss Lucky: It would be good. they hug each other as Once Upon a Dream plays Mr. Miserable: Now I know I have a happy side, cause it's appearing. hold hands as the episode ends Trivia * A Portion of the song Sleazy Sax is heard when Mr. Bump says he has a crush on Miss Lucky and when Mr. Greedy falls in love with him. * During Miss Fun's Party, an rearranged instumental of the song "Giggle, Chuckle, Laugh and Smile" from the audio cassette version of Little Miss Sunshine's book. * Unlike most episodes, there are not any musical numbers, despite the use of Somebody Like You and Right Back Where We Started From. * Wool Hall Studios, Walt Disney Pictures, and United Artists are credited for the songs used. Category:Takes in Dillydale Season 1